From Myself
by JoheneP.S
Summary: Sirenia has met a new kind of enemy, herself. After finding out she's been living a life of lies, Sirenia goes on a journey to save Avallinia from the destruction her life has been destined to take on. But will she cut her own life for millions of others?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** _So, here's the Prologue of my story. The temporary title is 'From Myself'. Hope you like._

Chapter 00

{Fading to Nothing}

"No! Let. Go. Of. ME!" I screamed, knocking the person who had me in their grip off of me. "Let go!" I began thrashing. Throwing my clutched fists here and there, kicking my legs everywhere and wiggling out of their hands.

I didn't care. Why would I care? She's my everything. The last person I have left. The one person who could relate to me. I can't let her go. Not now. Not when I need her most. As selfish as it sounds, I need her and she needs me. We have to stick together until the very end. That's what we promised.

_Dear God, please...please don't take her. Take me instead. She's done nothing wrong. Save her and take me! Please, I'm begging you. I'm on my knees...please._ I thought, tears streaming down my cheeks. _Save her._

I felt the hands on me let go and I ran, pushing through the line of officers that blocked the crowd of students away from the dormitories. One grabbed me around the waist, but with a hard kick, I knocked him over. Leaping over the bodies that dominoed after him, I ran for the school.

"Grab her!" someone cried out.

"Get her away!"

"Oh, gosh! She's going in!"

I kicked at the firemen that blocked the front door. It didn't take much to get them down, especially because they were males. I pushed past them and made my way into the burning building. I ran down the hall, wood falling from the ceiling of the dorms and landing everywhere but on me. A good thing. I found the music room and I kicked down the door. I watched as it imploded inwards, falling to the ground with a thud, ashes blowing inside, adding the the growing fire. I ran on top of the door and into the room.

I felt the hot flames brushing against my skin, the smoke quickly entering my lungs. I stood in the center of the room, looking around, turning in circles, wishing she'd come lunging out from somewhere, anyone. Just bring her to me. Please.

"Mikilay!" I screamed. "Mikilay!" Tears were streaming down my eyes. They burned the scrapes and cuts that were on my face. The smoke made my eyes sting and my lungs were burning with the hot smoke. "Mikilay!" I began to cough. I bent forwards, grabbing hold of my stomach. "Miki-"

"Sirenia?" someone said with a faint voice.

"Mikilay?" I whispered, lifting my head up to look around one more time.

That's when I saw the pile of wood. A small shard rolled off and I broke out into a run towards the pile. I leaped over a burning post that had been knocked down, tripping over it and skidding forwards into a burning flame. I screamed as I got up and began patting the fire off of me. I tripped over the rug and landed hard against the wall beside the pile. I leaned up, rubbing my head. Mikilay's arms were out, twisted in an awkward angle.

"Miki!" I gasped. I began prying through the pile of wood. Until I saw her face. Her left cheek was burned completely, the skin black and peeling off. "Oh, Miki!"

"Sirenia..." she whimpered as tears began to come from her shut eyes. "Sirenia...it hurts. I can't feel my legs."

"It's okay, Miki. I'm here. I'm here. I'll get you out of here. I promise. I promise. Just hold tight. Okay. I'm here. I love you, Miki. I love you so much. We'll get through this." As I continued to talk to her, just to keep her awake and listening to me, I pulled the wood from her body. Once she was open for me to pick her up, I did. I pulled her over my shoulder and began to make my way through the thick smoke and raging fire.

"Sirenia...I love you. I love you more than anyone and I'm sorry." she cried into my ear. "I'm sorry."

"Don't talk right now. Just listen to my voice. Think about us at the beach. Can you remember?"

"Mom..."

"That's right, Miki. Mom was with us that day. She walked with us along the beach. We collected shells. Remember that?"

I felt her nod.

"And while you were walking through the water, a little crab pinched onto your little toe. You cried out so loud mom said they could hear you in Russia. But you turned out okay. Miki, you threw that little crab so far into the ocean...we thought you were super woman." I joked although I was crying. Crying my heart out. I was praying she'd at make it. I don't care about what happens to me. Miki deserves to live. She deserves to be happy.

"Even though you were mean to me sometimes, you were always there for me. You protected me from those bullies back at home. You always cut the crusts off from my sandwiches and always made sure I had milk in my lunch pack...even if you hated milk so much."

"Yeah. And I'll do it forever if you want me to. Even if I were old and using a cane, I'll always bring you that packed lunch. No matter where you are. Just stay with me." The door I'd come in through had been blocked with fallen wood. I turned for the window. I brought Miki into my arms, covering her face as I slammed my elbow through the window. It shattered and I pushed out the rest of the sharp edged shards.

"Look!" Someone yelled from outside.

"Sirenia! Miki!"

A fireman appeared outside the window and another, and another. I pushed her through gently and they took her as I leaped out on my own. They placed her down on the cool grass, away from the fire and I collapsed onto my knees beside her.

"Hey, Miki..." I smiled as she opened her eyes limply to turn to me. I slid her non-moving hand into mind and held it gently. I was shaking, tears just running like bullets. "How you feeling?" I asked. My throat clenched up, seeing how bad her condition looked, of course she would feel horrible. I didn't have to remind her.

"I can see mom..." she whispered. Tears rolled down from the corner of her eyes. She was looking past me, towards the sky. "Mommy...and daddy..." a faint smile rolled across her face before a man placed something over her mouth, giving her air. "Mommy...Daddy."

Her hand slipped out from mine as she reached up.

"I'll tell them...you miss them and love them." she turned to look at me. "I love you."

"Miki!" I screamed. "Miki!" I grabbed her hand, shaking it. "Don't leave me! Miki!"

"I'm...sorry..." Her eyes slowly shut. Her head dropped to the side, her hand slipping out of mine. I grabbed it again. The color of her light tan skin slowly turned to a lifeless gray, her lips changing to a chilling blue.

"Miki!" I screamed. Several paramedics came over, hauling me away from her body.

"No. Let go!" I screamed. I started kicking and thrashing again. I kicked a guy in the shin and punched another one dead in the chest and another in the face. But there were too many of them. Too many hands holding me back as they took her and hauled her into the back of an ambulance.

"Miki!" I screamed through my tight lungs. "Miki! I forgive you! I was never mad at you! Ever! Miki! I forgive you! Please! Please! Miki!"

All the sounds around me suddenly disappeared. The heat from the flames was fading and my pain, I couldn't feel it. I was still trying to pull away from the people who had me, my eyes locked on Mikilay's little body on the gurney in the back of the ambulance. A paramedic began pumping her hands against Mikilay's body as another gave her mouth to mouth.

Inside my head, I could see the physiologic monitor, the machine that keeps track of your heart rate, beeping violently, the line spiking up and down, up and down. And then...the line just, turned into a line. The loud screech of the machine echoed in my ears, fading as reality returned to me. They pulled the white covers over her face. I opened my eyes, as the doors were slowly being shut a paramedic slowly lifted the covers that was laid at Mikilay's feet, over her body and over her face.

"Miki!"

My arm dropped beside me, my knees buckled, and I dropped to the ground. I buried my face into my hands, my tears rushing into the open gashes on my hands. I slouched forwards, feeling light headed and empty at heart.

Growing up, I always knew who was with me. When our dad had left us, I stopped getting the feeling that he was with us, just as I lost the feeling that our mom was with us when she left years later. Mikilay was the one last person who I cared about and cared about me. She was the last person I felt with me all the time, even if we were separate. There was that bond still holding us together.

I sat there, crying, feeling as that bond slowly faded into nothing.

I felt nothing.

I'm now alone...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

{Shadowed Nightmares}

Moving isn't the smartest idea when you know you're hurt. But the funny thing was, I knew I wasn't hurt. How I knew? Because it was a dream. That fire never happened. I would wake up from this nightmare and find Mikilay in the other bed beside mine. She would be okay. Not cuts and no bruises. I would be okay too.

I opened my eyes and I felt like screaming my sore lungs out. My body screamed all on its own. Screamed pain and suffering. I only moved my eyes, my neck hung down on my shoulders. My bleeding hands were chained against the wall, and I was seated on the cold ground. My clothes were torn and covered with dark blood. I couldn't tell if it were my blood or if it was from someone else.

I had a horrible feeling that maybe...Mikilay did die. That the fire did happen and that I have woken up from my dream. As much as I want to say I'm still sleeping, everything feels so real. The pain, the cuts I felt on my body were the same cuts from my dream. Wounds from a dream can't materialize.

I glanced at my shoulder. My shirt was burned, as well as my skin. I could smell the burn skin. It smelled like a burger left on the grill for too long. I winced in pain as I gently moved my hands less than a centimeter away from the wall. I unfolded my bent legs from under me. My joints were stiff and and I grimaced as my stiff, torn skin stretched as I felt the ground under me.

My mouth tasted like rusted metal and it was dry. Probably from the blood.

My dream wasn't a dream, or it was and all my injuries and current conditions have materialized into reality.

But where was I?

I lifted my head, painfully and looked around.

It was dark, cold, and damp. In front of me, I could barely make out the black bars that kept me in the little space. I could see a small warm light somewhere in the distance.

I squinted my eyes, trying to make out the figure that was holding the light. My eyes widened and my sore jaw gaped open. The person who was holding the torch, was dead. Hanging from somewhere on the ceiling. His neck was twisted in an awkward position, blood and a black liquid coming from his mouth. His eyes, were gone, torn from the their sockets.

I shut my eyes, wishing that when I opened them, I'd be back, in my bed. Back to reality. But when I opened my eyes, I was still there in the darkness. The hanging dead man, still facing me, the torch lighting his face.

Hours later, I heard heavy metal doors being pushed open, several voices speaking. I lifted my head, my clumped hair draping over my eyes. My body ached like I'd been thrown off the empire state building and hit by a truck, running more than two-hundred miles and hour, just before I hit the ground.

I heard the footsteps. They were quiet at first, but they grew louder and louder. That's when I saw the dark shadows outside my cell. They were tall, hooded figures. I saw the cold black smoke coming from their cloaks, seeping through the bars and towards me. I pulled my legs up against my chest, away form the black smoke that only came out a certain range before blending with the surrounding air.

The people were whispering. Listening to them, there were about ten of them, all male. Their voices were raspy and low. They spoke in a language I didn't understand. It was very deep and sharp, the words spilling out like shards of glass. It made my want to cover my ears from the screeching sound I thought their voices sounded like. I cringed inside. The thing I hate more than people's voices talking all at once, I hated not seeing who was talking.

I heard something unlock, and the door of the cell creek as it opened. My body began shaking violently with fear. The chains that held my arms up rattled against the wall. The sounds echoed through the halls of the place, the voices growing louder and louder.

The dark figure bent down in front of me, pulling the hood off its head.

In so much horror, I didn't scream. I sat there, frozen, terrified for my life.

The man was a very pale blue color. His skin was tight against his sharp features. His eyes bulged out. He had no iris, just white and the black pupil in the middle. His mouth was sewn shut with layers and layers of bloody red string. There was nasty scar on his neck too. The stitches were also there, left in place, becoming one with his healed skin.

He reached a hand out. His long, thin, bony fingers were cold against my skin. It felt like leather. I closed my eyes, wanting to scream, wishing I'd wake up from this living nightmare, knowing there was no way out of it.

I opened my eyes as his hand extended over my entire face. His hand gripped my face and I screamed. I watched as his white eyes turned red, between his fingers.

The whole place was silent and only my screams could be heard. My head started jerking around, just like my limbs began thrashing, but the man stayed in place, hand on my face. There were bright lights flashing. It wasn't in my head. The lights of the room was on, suddenly revealing the entire room.

It was a dungeon. I was placed inside a cage. Outside were nine other hooded shadow figures. They were translucent, just as the man in front of me. Looking around as I continued to scream, I could see all the dead bodies, the blood stains on the walls, the torn limbs, the faces of agony. The one face that was initially lite by a torch turned out to be just a head, hooked onto a hook that dangled from the ceiling.

The nine other shadow figures removed their hoods, revealing almost identical replicas of the one who had his hand on my face. They all floated towards me, their hands out stretched to me. I began kicking my free legs, but my foot slipped right through them. I felt their cold hands grabbing me and I screamed louder and louder, wishing someone would hear me.

They began chanting in their haunting voices, unfazed by my thrashing and screaming. Their voices took over my screams. I couldn't hear myself. I only heard them. The ten chanting voices in a language I did not understand.

I began shaking my head frantically, trying to get the first man's hand off my face, but my head stood still under his hand.

Welcome to Hell.

I lost count of how long they were on me. I had given in after five minutes of screaming and kicking. My throat was numb and scratcy and I couldn't even let out a whine or a grunt. I felt dead...for all I knew, I probably am dead. They all kept their hands on me, chanting, still.

I dozed out, trying to think I was somewhere...away from here. Away from reality and everything that was going on. I pretended I was on my own cloud, high in the sky, where no one can find me. The warmth of the sun, the gentle breeze, and the soft cloud I laid on. That's the picture I put into my mind, hoping that if I could keep that image up long enough to get through this. But it didn't last long. Their chanting overtook my thoughts. It took over me. I felt like I could chant the words with them because they've repeated it so many times.

But if I did so - I would be giving into them. I knew they wanted me to chant with them. I had a feeling about it.

Finally, what felt like days later, their hands pulled away, disappearing into the long sleeves of their cloaks. They all stood up, backing out of the cage, pulling their hoods over their heads as it shadowed their faces. The lights in the room blacked out again, leaving the dark outline of their figures.

"The lock, has been opened." one of them said. I understood. Why? It was in English. So wherever I was, they knew English. "Return her, immediately."

Where am I again? Oh yeah, a dark ass dungeon in probably the ninth level of hell.

One stepped forwards, holding his bony hands out. I could feel the wall behind me start to melt in a way. Then...the startling force sucked me out. The chains broke loose and I scream as I felt my arms were pulled from the sockets of my shoulders. My body began spinning. My mind span with it.

Round and round and round.

I stopped spinning and my body began falling. It didn't take long before I landed. I landed on something soft, but hard and stiff at the same time. It jerked up with an _oof_ and I rolled off to hit a much harder surface.

I laid there, still. My body was dead and I didn't expect my mind to take long before it followed. I felt hands grab me and I jerked up suddenly. My knees curled up to my chest, my forehead tucked in between, my hands gripping tightly around my head, covering my ears as voices entered my mind. I opened my mouth and forced a high pitched scream from within me. I heard it echo back to me, making me scream even louder.

I could hear voices talking to me. I heard beeping as my heart pulsated violently. I lost my breath for a moment and I grasped my throat with both hands, frantically searching for air. I inhaled, but only small amounts of air made it through my clothes air passage.

I felt something thin and long jet forced into my neck. A line of liquid extending it. My trachea opened and the air came in. I felt as mask get put over my mouth and nose as some one began pumping air into my lungs. I took in each breath until I my lungs were so filled, they could explode form the air. My mind began spinning, in a good way.

I didn't feel dizzy, rather I felt calm and related. The fast beeps of a machine slowed down to a steady pace that sounded like a good pace. I could feel the hands on me let go as my body sand down. I felt the ground underneath me disappear for a moment and then I was placed back down on a much softer surface. My eyes rolled around for a while as I watched all sorts of colors dancing inside my head. They were beautiful colors. Blues and greens, violets and pinks, yellows and oranges, white and silver and all sorts of colors in between.

It wasn't long before black took over. And that's all I saw, felt, and heard.

Darkness.


End file.
